Unbelievably New
by Mrs.HaleyOrton
Summary: **SEQUEL TO UNBELIEVABLY WRONG / LARRY STYLINSON** After all that Louis and Harry have been through, there's still a lot more to come. No matter how much they try to hide their past it just keeps coming back to haunt them, or to expose them. And maybe Harry wants to have a little one along the way as well, despite the challenges they face.


HI GUYS! So, I welcome you all back with longer chapters and smut in this one (AND MANY OTHERS) Be prepared for an emotional story but I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH YAY I REALLY HOPE YOU OVE THIS YAY.

* * *

Chapter 1 -Louis' POV-

"Harry, I promise you'll be fine." I whisper pressing a kiss to his forehead, regardless of me having to stand up on my god damn tippy-toes.

_I hate that he's gotten taller than me. But, he does have to carry me now. Bonus._

"Oh god, the floor are shiny there. What if I fall? Louis what if I fall?!" Harry shouts, tugging my closer by my shirt.

I laugh gently, snatching his hands up in mine. "Babe, I'm sure you'll be fine. It's _just_ a job interview. I've done billions of 'em." I try to calm him, and he takes a deep breath.

"Okay, I mean-it's just fucking Target right, right?" He asks, nerves racking his whole body. I'm gonna have to calm him down later.

"Yes, baby. Just Target, take another deep breath, then give me a kiss." I say, jutting my lips out in a pout, my lips awaiting his.

Harry chuckles and leans down to slot his mouth with mine. "Love you Lou." He mumbles against my lips.

He groans as I pull away and pat his hip lovingly. "Go get 'em." I whisper with a wink.

I shamelessly watch his bum as he turns around to leave. It's quite cute actually, how nervous he is.

I sigh, closing the door and my heart tugs at me roughly. My baby boy has unfortunately grown quite a bit.

_I don't think of him as my son nowadays, though. Only rarely-I mean, it's been a while since he's called me "daddy" (well…)_

_What I mean is, Harry's not my 21 year old son, he's my 21 year old husband… wow that came out a lot worse than I had thought out._

I stride over to the couch, and plop down, glancing over at my mobile. Liam was supposed to call me an hour ago and tell me if he was visiting next weekend for the holidays or not.

Though, I suppose no phone call means no. Sometimes I think Liam's angry with me.

Like, perpetually, and unconditionally angry with me. Well, for obvious reasons, but he hasn't spoken to Harry in years. Only ever just calling me when Eleanor forces him.

Gemma moved to America last summer with her new husband, Luke. Eleanor hasn't been able to contact her though, I think Gemma's angry with her for some reason.

I sigh, opting on just turning the TV on to flip through random channels-ahh, shitty daytime television.

My stomach tightens as I continue changing channels- I hope Harry's okay. I know it's just a simple interview, but Harry gets anxious easily.

I don't want him to have an asthma attack without me or his inhaler there.

I flinch as my phone finally goes off and I mute the TV quickly. "Liam!" I shout into the line happily-after making sure it was him of course.

"Hi dad!" Liam shouts back, just as happy. Thank god, he's in a good mood today. It changes easily with him though.

"What's up?" I ask, as if I don't know why he's calling and I'm just trying to make small talk with him.

"Well, I don't wanna start a fight over the phone or anything dad, but I don't know if Danielle and I are gonna come down for the holidays…" He says, his voice soft and weary.

There's a twinge of pain in my heart. "And why is that? I still haven't met her?" I ask, my tone sounding a bit hurt.

"Because…" He answers vaguely, and we both know that that's not enough of an answer for me.

"Because..?" I ask briskly, though I'm pretty sure of the answer anyway. I'd have to be stupid not to know already.

"Well maybe because when I introduce you and Harry to her I'll have to say 'Oh, this is my dad, Louis, and this is my brother Harry, who my dad just also happens to be shagging'?" Liam says, his voice harsh.

"Liam, we moved to London so the past wouldn't follow us. So, maybe you don't have to tell her Harry's your brother?" I suggest quickly.

I hear an aggravated sigh from Liam's end, and then a huff that I know means he's giving in. "Okay, okay. Fine, I guess we'll come up, I think Gemma said she wants to come up next month too." He replies in defeat.

"Yes! Thank you honey! I missed you and Gemma lots I can't wait!" I shout happily, my whole face feeling like it's going to split in two.

"Yeah, yeah." He says with a laugh. "Bye, dad. I gotta get going or else Danielle will have my head." "Well, your girlfriend sounds lovely, goodbye." I hang up with a small chuckle.

-Harry's POV-

I walk back outside of the store with my stomach clenched with knots. I really hope they liked me.

I just want a job so I can feel like I accomplished something. I mean, college was definitely a bust for me.

"Oh!" I shout tripping over something and landing face first on the concrete of the parking lot.

Thank god my hands were out to help me. I groan at the stinging sensation in my knee, and I pull myself up reluctantly.

"Sorry!" Someone shouts, and it's a little girl for fucks sake. Not a something, but a someone.

I chuckle to myself and brush off my pants, knocking some rubble and pebbles back onto the concrete.

"It's fine!" I answer with a smile on my face, despite the fact that I'm about a hundred percent positive blood is trickling down my leg.

She laughs then runs past me again, down the path she was headed in the first place, and I shake my head while laughing to myself.

-XXX-

Once I get back I smile wide, knowing Louis' in there, and I get to see him, and hug him, and kiss him, and yay!

I close the door softly behind me, and search around the living room for Louis, but don't find him.

"Lou! I'm back!" I shout, putting my keys up on the hook, and toss my coat onto the tall stand next to the door.

"Harry!" He yells in response, his tone light and flow-y throughout the flat. "How was it?" He asks curiously as I walk into our shared bedroom.

Before I can answer I look at Louis and gasp loudly, losing all air in my lungs.

He sitting on his knees, staring at the TV with a smile on his face, but he's completely naked, besides the pink lace panties, replacing his usual boxer-briefs.

"You like?" He asks, looking at me and taking his gaze from the television.

"I-I like very much, yes." I spit out in a stutter, much to his enjoyment. "Are you sure? I didn't think the colour was right. Not too bright?" He asks, false curiosity flooding his voice.

I gulp down some of my arousal so I can answer the petty question, but he's standing up and tugging me onto the bed with him, and I don't remember the last time I took in air.

"What? Too bright, huh?" He answers for me, a smirk settling on his face- a smug one too.

I practically growl and slam my mouth against his. He moans in response, and tugs me onto of him completely so he's laying on his back now.

"Someone's enthusiastic today. Guess your interview went well?" He mumbles against my lips, and we break apart so I can tug my shirt off.

"I don't even remember how that went." I answer with a serious gaze locked onto Louis' lower half, and he bucks his hips up into mine teasingly.

I release a throaty groan, then push Louis down again with my hands locked onto his shoulders.

I move in slowly, and begin to place fleeting kisses all over Louis skin, starting from his broad, tattoo littered chest, down to his hips, and landing on his lace covered cock.

He moans brokenly, and slides his hands into my hair, tugging harshly. I hook my fingers in the underwear, and yank it down smoothly.

His cock bounces free, and slaps against his abdomen, pre-cum leaking out of the pink tip.

He looks up at me with his bottom lip between his teeth, and I can't help but place another kiss to his mouth quickly.

"We're out of condoms." He whispers, and I just chuckle in response. He already knows I don't mind that at all.

I lean over him, and stretch my arm out to reach the small bottle of lube sat on top of the bed side table.

Once I have the bottle, I move to straddle Lou more comfortably, both my legs settling on either side of him.

I flick the bottle open and move down a bit to get leveled with his hole, and he spreads his legs open a bit so I can access him easier.

"Ready?" I ask, placing a tender kiss to his pretty thigh. He nods eagerly, and I don't know why, but the need to tease him washes over me.

"Beg me then." I say stubbornly, yet I continue to slather three of my fingers with the cold- watermelon flavoured- liquid.

"Need it bad, Harry. Need it _so_ bad! I want it so much, I keep thinking about your big cock in me all day!" He whines, locking his ankles together behind me and tugging me closer to him.

I shift up and tug my jeans and pants down enough to pull my cock out, and I settle back down with him.

I toss the lube down on the bed next to him, then spread his cheeks apart with my hand-trying not to get my wet fingers on him.

He whimpers loudly as my finger traces his rim teasingly, and he pushes himself back into my hand impatiently.

Once it's buried down to the knuckle I start to thrust it in and out softly, taking my time, even though it's not needed.

He whines needily, mumbling a stream of "_moremoremore_" and "another, harry, oh god".

I shove in another finger beside the first one and start to scissor him open, feeling his velvety walls loosen around my fingers.

He arches his back up, and rocks back into my hand needily. I love Louis like this. A sobbing mess underneath me, being split open by my fingers.

"Ready, ready, I'm ready!" he whines, his back arching up into a perfect curve, and I place a chaste kiss to his naval.

I pull out my fingers and wipe them onto the soon-to-be ruined sheets, and focus my attention on my cock.

I groan whilst tugging on it a few hard times, spreading the precum around, and hoping that it'll be enough to at least lessen the drag from painful to pleasurable.

_"Louuu"_ I moan loudly, continuing to pump my cock briskly. Louis whines and pushes himself back, knocking into my hand, giving me a silent plea to fuck him now.

I line myself up with his hole, and he gasps as my tip pushes in a bit. I snatch his hands up in mine and I press my mouth to his as I push him, directing him from the stinging to the kiss.

He moans into my mouth and our tongues collide together messily. I pause once I'm buried balls deep inside him, letting him get adjusted.

He shifts after a minute and starts to rock his hips into mine, his cock sliding over my abdomen and leaving a trail of precum behind.

I pull back and push back in slowly, feeling his skin drag against mine, and I take a deep, shaky breath. This is my favourite part.

Being fully connected to Louis. Nothing in between us in this moment.

He whimpers as I slam back in particularly hard. "Okay, I'm okay now." He whispers, meeting my thrusts in return now.

The faster we begin to go, the more sweat starts to bead on my forehead, and all I can feel is Louis.

He pulls my face into his neck, and he begins to pant softly in my ear, and releases a few small whines here and there-making my cock twitch inside of him.

I begin going at a faster pace once my stomach starts to feel all warm, and as Louis begins to clench tighter around me.

My hand snakes in between our sweaty bodies, and latches onto Louis' throbbing cock-making him gasp sweetly.

I start to pump him at the speed of my thrusts, and he yanks on my hair roughly, releasing a string of _'harryharryharry'_ and _'gonna cum, gonna cum'._

I bite down on his neck harshly, and smile in satisfaction at the new bruise.

Louis yelps loudly as I shift upwards a bit, pounding relentlessly at the bundle of nerves inside of him.

He clenches around me immensely, then releases his load over my fist with a loud moan of "Harry!"

I continue to pound into him until I feel the familiar sense of an orgasm around me, and I pull out quickly, continuing to stroke myself just as fast, and coming over Louis' hole immediately.

Louis moans as my head smears cum around his thighs. I move up and plop myself down next to him, letting him cuddle into my side, and I wrap him up in my arms.

"I love you." "I love you too."

And you know what, _what interview?_


End file.
